swrebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole Berus
Name: Cole Berus Affiliation: Corellia Race: Human Unit: None Organization: Smuggler Rank: Captain Sex: Male Weight: 195 pounds Age: 34 Height: 6’ 2” RP Prefs: I am a firm believer in ICA = ICC. That being said feel free to play through any scene to the enjoyment of all without worrying about asking my permission to do something your char could do. I'll react appropriatly in all cases to ensure we both have fun even if I die in the process. QUIRKS - Come what may outlook on life - Sleep with one eye open - Ladies man - Working both side of the fence - Doesn't like to talk about before - Droidsare poeple to - I love my ship! - Criminal Record with the Empire RP Hooks: EMPIRE / REPUBLIC / COMBAT / BLOCKADE RUNNING / SITH / JEDI / SMUGGLING / WRETCHED HIVES OF SCUM AND VILLANY / CRIME / SPACE LANGUAGES: BASIC / BINARY /SHIRIWOOK / HUTTESSE / JAWA DESCER A crown of dark hair lies in a slightly disheveled manner atop this man’s rugged face while at times remaining partially hi dden beneath the wide brimmed brown leather hat of a back country Corellian nerf herder complete with ranged optic visor set against the brim. The hair is trimmed short over the hears leaving a set of neat angled side burns which loose some of their definition due to the dark perpetual five o’clock shadow which fills in the slightly gaunt cheeks and chiseled features of a face set with all angular hard lines. Often hidden, when wearing the hat, dark slightly arched eyebrows shade light blue eyes, the color of winter’s ice, which seem to hold a depth of mischievous charm and worldly knowledge. A sharp nose, well suited to the figures rugged features, points towards thin lips and a sharp jaw line marked by that perpetual five o’clock shadow as well as a modestly shaped goatee. A strong neck flares to broad shoulders muted somewhat by the thick turn down collar and thick calf length loose fitting brown leather duster resting over a light blue button up shirt left partially undone. The leather shoulder bells of the coat are sleeveless leaving the blue cotton material of the undershirt to be seen encasing both well-muscled arms save for the bracers set on both forearms with blue backlit computer data entry remote access screens. Encased in fingerless brown leather gloves, both hands are strongly calloused and slightly scarred from a life of hard work in various environments but show the steady accuracy of a man confident in his chosen profession. Beneath the open front of the duster, a broad chest is left partially revealed by the half unbuttoned blue shirt. Resting over that shirt, a brown leather vest is buckled with metallic clasps to conform to his well-shaped torso before tapering just above the waist. A dulled and pitted silver gun belt clasp is snug about his strong waist, holding up a matched set of specially designed quick draw blaster holsters slung within easy reach of both hands over a pair of leather reinforced dark tan colored trousers. The upper portion of the trousers are encased in pieces of supple leather to endure the friction of long rides on the back of some animal before transitioning to a more comfortable denim material at the lower thigh on each leg. More patched leather covers each knee just before the trousers are tucked into a high set of leather frontier range boots covered with tan covered spats turned down just beneath both knees while leaving the front of each boot uncovered. Background The son of a moderately successful nerf herder on Corellia, Cole Berus grew with a simpler mindset than many of those living within the galaxy. Up by 0600 and working through till the day’s chores where done, Cole learned to ride and shoot to corral and protect the herd alongside his father and some of the other ranch hands in the more wild country away from the cities. What made their ranch more successful than some of the modestly viewed nerf herders was that Cole’s father owned an older hyperspace capable freighter allowing them to transport their nerf off planet to sell at profit on worlds where the meat was highly prized. Still it was a simple life full of the simplest of pleasures, and as Cole grew his father taught him to pilot their freighter with the intent of his son taking that portion of the families’ business over as his son showed a definite affinity for piloting a starship. So it was that after he’d been riding the range with the other hand’s and going on occasional jumps that on his twenty first birthday, Cole was given the reigns to the Berus Ranch’s older of two freighters with a set delivery route for their nerf meat. For a time it all went well… three years of piloting along a safe route to a few planets with a couple of interesting run in and broken hearts under his belt that Cole was approached by a man offering some extra cash to run a few containers to a planet just off his normal route. The money was good and the job seemed simple. So he did it… And it went off without a hitch. Pick up the cargo, drop it off, get paid, and no questions asked. This went on for almost two years and the extra money was squirrelled away for a rainy day and maybe a ship of his own while making a few subtle purchases such as a couple new blasters and an astro-mech droid. All good things come to an end though, while making a run, Cole was intercepted by an imperial inspection team and the ship was tractor beamed into the hold of an Imperial Star Destroyer to be searched. Playing it cool, it wasn’t until the cargo was found and discovered to be illegal narcotics that Cole found out that the extra money wasn’t worth it… The ship impounded, he was remanded to imperial custody and forced into imprisonment for the next two years on a prison barge. Cole never saw his family after that... Maybe it was because of the shame… maybe the Empire never informed them but regardless when he was released, Cole couldn’t bring himself to go home again. So he started over as his only option. His money still safely squared away, he sought out to by a used ship and set himself up as a freighter captain again. Working hard and honestly initially, Cole just couldn’t get ahead and before long he fell back to taking on small cargo illicitly and passengers in his ship. The money was good and the new company he kept and the worlds he visited allowed him to outfit his ship to this new lifestyle while learning how to beat imperial inspection teams and making a good life for himself. So with a new ship, a new droid, and the will to survive, Cole is one of those living on the raggedy edge of the fringe chasing that dream of making enough to buy a life back on a world where maybe… just maybe he can find what he is missing. 'GEAR' D6 Holocron - BlasTech_DC-15s stats (Shoulder harness on person) D6 Holocron - Merr-Sonn_Model_434_DeathHammer stats (Under cockpit control panel) BlasTech_DL-44_LE (Number 03 &16 in production series) (Dual Holster on person) D6 Holocron - Quickdraw_Holster stats 'SHIP' YT-2400 "RANGER" D6 Holocron YT-2400 game statistics The YT-2400 freighter “Ranger” produced by Corellian Engineering Corporation features the trademark saucer-shaped hull and starboard-mounted command pod distinctive of their designs. Twenty one meters in length the hull the ship exudes a look that is tough, fast, and highly modifiable with thick hull plating, large engines, and a single laser cannon turret set on the upper hull. That hull is an off color white which is starting to show some millage, the atmospheric burn of re-entry as well as a few gouged hull impacts from space junk and the occasional lethal encounter with laser canon fire have all left their mark on the “Ranger” giving an impression of a vessel with history as well as much personality as its crew. 'DROID' R9-D6' ' D6 Holocron R9_Astromech_Droid statistics The R series of Astromech droids typical cylindrical body design and domed 360 degree rotating head’s design has changed little across the series. R9-D6 is simple one of the newer models in the line. With a primary white body accented with flat black access panels and bell shaped dome, R9-D6 has large optical lense with holo-projector offset near it with several access panels for many of the manipulator tools within the dome. %r%t The body of the droid has two wheeled legs on either side with a retractable third set beneath him. An access port and exhaust venting panels mark his front visibly while more access panels conceal additional tool sets that have made this droid a popular choice across its line of production. While well maintained, the droid does show some minor abuse in the form of scratched pant and small dings in the body, but overall the droid seems to exude an almost childlike excitement in its movements and high bitched binary squeal while it goes about its duties. Category:Characters